


Warmth And Kindness

by flickawhip



Series: Peyton Royce Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Peyton needs a friend... You





	Warmth And Kindness

\- “Peyton?”  
\- She looks at you with eyes full of tears  
\- “Oh Sweetheart...”  
\- You can’t help hugging her  
\- She looks so defeated  
\- Billie Kay is already packing to go home  
\- Peyton looks lost  
\- “Honey, come on... I’ll take you home...”  
\- She lets you lead her outside   
\- You grabbed both your bags on the way out the door  
\- She lets you tell her what to do  
\- Leans into your touch when you wipe her tears away  
\- You get her into the passenger seat  
\- Clip her belt  
\- Set your bags in back  
\- Settle into the driver’s seat  
\- You know where she’s staying  
\- Where you need to take her  
\- She’s meek when you take her inside  
\- Clings to your hand a little  
\- “Stay here tonight?”  
\- She sounds so lonely  
\- Your heart aches  
\- “Okay Sweetheart...”  
\- You agree softly  
\- She’s been nervous ever since you brought her inside  
\- You don’t ask why  
\- You don’t need to know  
\- She needs you  
\- So you’ll stay  
\- “Disney movies?”  
\- You suggest softly  
\- She gives you the softest, sweetest smile  
\- “Yes please...”  
\- “Go get changed honey...”  
\- You smile  
\- She moves away to change  
\- You grab your own soft shorts and shirt  
\- Settle on the bed  
\- She giggles as she curls against you  
\- “You’re the best...”


End file.
